


No Pets but a Zoo of Stuffed Animals

by FandomsMJ



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hakoda still can't have a pet, M/M, petty revenge, stuffed animals, the kids did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Hakoda wasn't really one for stuffed animals, but one of the kids (which one, Bato would really like to find out) got him one and it just went from there. He was beginning to think it was a coordinated effort to get him to change his mind on his 'no pets' stance.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	No Pets but a Zoo of Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> For bakodafleetweek prompt "With Animals"

It started with one of the kids - Bato wasn't sure which one, but he'd really like to find out - getting Hakoda a stuffed otter penguin. Then there was the tiger seal and the polar bear dog. It had been cute at first, but then Hakoda insisted on keeping all of them on the bed. Somehow, one of them always managed to worm its way between them. 

When asked why he kept them on the bed Hakoda only shrugged, "Well, you won't let me get a pet one." 

Okay, fine, he'd share Hakoda with three stuffed animals then. 

Except three became four, then six, and then even more. It seemed the entire group of kids had gotten in on it. Bato suspected it was part of some coordinated effort to get him to ease up on his 'no pets' stance. A sort of petty revenge on Hakoda's behalf. 

( _That had definitely been Toph's intention when she gave Hakoda the giant badgermole that easily took up half the bed._ )

It was petty though, and Bato had no intentions of caving. So he just put up with it - and if some of the stuffed animals ended up being knocked to the floor at night, well, it wasn't his fault. 

"You sure I can't have a pet one?" Hakoda asked, half jokingly, as Bato 'accidentally' kicked the polar bear dog off the bed. 

"Yes." Bato's answer was firm. "Bad enough I have to battle these fake ones." 

That earned a laugh. "Are you jealous?" 

" _No_." Jealous of stuffed animals? No. Certainly not. Even if at least one of them managed to steal _his_ spot sometimes. 

Hakoda was still laughing as he pulled Bato closer and he couldn't really complain as he found himself half on top of Hakoda's broad chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, "This better?" 

Bato hummed, not giving a proper answer. Yes, this was so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short today because I plan for tomorrow's fic to be a bit longer (and perhaps even properly edited) so I wanna get to work on that soon.


End file.
